


Familiar Places

by GothamsGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamsGirl/pseuds/GothamsGirl
Summary: A collection of smutty drabbles, all focusing on the romantic adventures of the Queen of diamonds and Mother Nature incarnate.





	1. Enclosed Space

**Author's Note:**

> Since my other drabbles collection is so popular (my second most viewed story) I decided to embrace that and start a collection of 10 short, smutty chapters for my OTP.

Harley shoves Pam up against the door as soon as it closes, nudges her cold hands under the woman's Arkham uniform and feels the thick material of a standard issued prison bra. The clown girl makes quick work of kicking all the mop buckets and bleach bottles out of the way, her mouth latching onto Ivy's nipple through the heavy fabric of her shirt,

"I don't think the janitors closet is a very romantic place, daffodil." Pamela breathes heavily, feels light headed as a hand thrusts down her pants and strokes over the liquid fire that gathers between the plant goddess's thighs.

"Anywhere with you is perfect." Harley groans when her partner in turn tugs on her shorts. Well, if orange pants cut to the mid thigh is considered shorts.

"The only reason," Pam gasps as her underwear is shoved aside and then Harley is frantically swirling her fingertips, "They let you wear that is because you have nice legs."

"You have nice legs too," Harley giggles, muffles the sound in Ivy's neck, "Nice legs, nice stomach, nice _boobs_ , nice puss-"

"So vulgar." Pam scolds, giving her girlfriend a mock judging glare. The overhead bare bulb gives them enough light to take a moment and just stare at each other, all sweating and panting and needing, "You really aren't ladylike, Harls."

"But I like ladies," Harley retorts, moves her hand a little faster and basks in the way Ivy returns the favor, "That's close enough."

"Speaking of _close_ ," The words are breathy, and Ivy moans low in her throat at the end of them. Harley matches her though, but in the form of a high pitched whine, "I'm going to cum."

"Same, same, same…" Harley repeats herself, using her standing position to push her hips against the other woman's. " _Fuck_!" The blonde cries out and her eyes squeeze tightly closed, whole body trembling before she falls forward to lean heavily against Pam.

Ivy groans loudly soon after, hips jutting out sporadically as she comes around Harley's fingers. "Damn it, daffodil." She murmurs, voice rough and sexy as she nibbles Harley's ear.

"Same time, same place tomorrow?" Harley asks lightly, still not removing her hand.

"I'd prefer a room without a bucket of dirty water," Pam retorts, "But of course."


	2. 2. Under a Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff?

"This steak is delicious," Harley speaks through a mouthful of food, her cheeks full and Pamela makes the comparison of the blonde and a chipmunk in that moment. The candle light is just enough to illuminate they're table in the far corner of the glamorous new restaurant that calls downtown Gotham home. Casting a glance out the window at the lit up skyscrapers, Pam quickly looks back to Harley when a fork of meat covered in sauce is held out to her, "Try it!"

"Darling," The redhead smirks, "You know I don't like meat."

"Yeah," Harley pouts, but Pam doesn't miss they way those mischievous eyes trail down the low cut neckline of her green evening dress, "But it's _so_ good Pammy."

"Would you like to try my salad?" She offers in turn and laughs when Harley's nose crinkles in disgust at the, although very well dressed, green dish.

"I ate so fast," Dropping her fork and knife on the sides of her very clean plate, Harley slumps in her chair slightly and giggles as she tells her date, "But I still want dessert?"

The waitress seems to appear out of nowhere, a little paper pad in her hand and a, "Can I get you ladies anything else tonight?"

"Ice cream!" Harley squeals, already pointing to the impossibly large icecream sundae on her menu, "Heavy on the rainbows sprinkles, please."

"Do you have any vegan options?" Pam asks following Harley's excited chatter about exactly how much whipped cream has to top her order.

"Sorry, the chef is still working on that menu." The waitress, obviously thinking her tip was on the line adds, "We have some fruits in the back, they're all organic."

"It's fine," Pam replies, handing the girl her menu along with Harley's, "I think I'll just have something else."

Although confused, the waitress leaves with the sundae order, and Harley immediately offers, "Sorry Red, we can go somewhere else for dessert if ya want to."

Pam's lips lift up on the counters, her red lipstick making the expression much more sexy then usual. Harley seems to perk up at that, "Thinkin' bout eating something _else_ , Pan-a-Lamb?"

Poison Ivy certainly was not one to do what she was about to do, but _Pamela Isley_ is a completely different story. Carefully lifting the heavy white table cloth, Pam slides under the table and in the dark sees Harley's very, very exposed legs (' _I don't care if it's cold, I'm not tripping on my dress!_ ') along with the girl's suddenly confused, "What are you-"

The sudden prying of her legs apart, two hands running over the inside of her thighs to the outside, wide enough for Pam to kneel inbetween the two toned body parts. Harley squeals quite childishly but affection blooms in the other woman's chest nonetheless, her fingers tugging on Harley's red and black thong till she can pull it off completely. Returning to her position she breathes softly over her girlfriend's exposed cunt.

Just as Pam's tongue so lovingly starts it's expedition, the waitress returns with a giant bowl of four scopes of various favored treats. Harley's hands clutch the edge of the table tightly and the server cautiously asks, "Are you ok?" as she sets down the dessert.

"P-p-perfectly fine. Yup, f-fine." Harley responds, a blubbering mess as things under the table heat up, "Just a little-" The blonde squeaks loudly and jumps in her seat (Pamela's arms wrapped around her thighs really prevent much movement) as Pam starts sucking on that wonderful bundle of nerves, "-Nervous is all."

"Why?" The waitress asks and Harley grinds her teeth because, fuck when did Pam learn how to do _that_?"

"I'm, " Harley starts but has to pause and bite back a loud groan, "I'm going to ask someone something."

"Does that have anything to do with the other lady you were with?"

The blonde, her eye twitches, vaguely wonders why God had to grant them the noisiness server to ever grace this Earth, answers, "Yup."

Harley feels heat build in her stomach, deep and burning hot, legs shaking as she finally says, "I'm g-going to ask her t-to marry me."

The waitress starts to congratulate the woman when Harley's face suddenly goes red and angry, "Hey!" She yells, lifting up the table cloth and the server averts her eyes as the woman yells, "Why did you stop?!"

Pamela stares dumbly up at her date and asks, wet chin and all, "Did you mean it?"

"Well, yeah, of course." Harley grumbles out, sweat shining on her collarbone, "I bought a ring and stuff. But honestly if you don't let me cum I'm not even going to-"

The whole restaurant jumps when they loud, happy call of " _Yahtzee_!" echoes into the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabbles are not in a timeliness order. Anyway. Gotham city sirens movie confirmed. I've been excited all day.


	3. 3. Somewhere someone else can hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Somewhere someone else can hear.

"Can you two please shut up!" Selina shouts, her fist pounding on the bedroom door, the book she'd been trying to read forgotten on the sofa, "For fucks sake, it's been _four hours!_ "

A giggle, most definitely from a blonde clown and then her partner's empty promise of, "Sorry Kitty, we'll try to keep it down."

It's only three minutes later, three minutes of blissful silence when the headboard starts banging against the wall again.

Selina whimpers as she slides down the couch, her book thrown haphazardly on the coffee table, a pitiful look of depression taking over her features.

"Yes! Ohmygawd YES!" Harley screams through the thin walls and the cat lover finds herself missing nights spent at the Wayne mansion, "Pammy right there!"

"Shut up!" Selina tries again, running both her hands through her jet black short hair, pulling on the strands but releasing them when the sounds stop suddenly,

"Kitty?" Harley, leaning against the bedroom door in only a black robe that hangs open slightly, "Wanna join in?"

Selina gulps, eyes following the trail of the gymnast's toned legs.

"Red and I feel awful bad we didn't get ya a good Christmas present," Harley whines, "Especially when yours was wonderful."

"It was actually suppose to be a gag gift." Selina mumbles, raising from the couch subconsciously as Harley curls her fingers in a beckoning silent call, "I mean, Pam doesn't seem like the strap on type and-"

" _Shush_ ," The blonde drags a finger against her friend's lips as soon as she's close enough,

"Come unwrap your _gifts_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just imply a threesome? Yes. Yes I did.


	4. 4. In a Movie Theater

"This movie sucks." Harley lips brush agaisnt Ivy's earshell as she leans over the armrest to whisper the statement harshly, a pout coverig the blonde's features as that her girlfriend can barely see in the dark. Careful not to bother the few other movie goers, Pamela mumbles,

"You're the one that wanted to see it."

"Yeah but it's just so…" Harley sighs, longingly looking at the large screen as if she can change the film's plot with her mind, "Heteronormative."

"Not everything can be as gay as you are darling."

"But it can try."

"Take a nap if you're so bored," Pam takes a sip from their shared large coke, the sugary drink much different than her usual organic juices and teas, "Then take a nap. Or read on your phone, we are in the back row."

"Back row you say?" Even in the dark Pam sees Harley's eyebrows raise in suggestion, blue eyes lighted with the chance at some rule breaking to be done, "I feel like a teenager again, Red."

"I'm not making out with you in this place."

"I had a better idea."

 _Pamela nearly starts yelling when Harley starts climbing over her lap to kneel quite provactively in between the plant lover's thighs_ , "What do you think you're doing?!" Pamela harshly whispers as she bats the clown girl's eager hands away from her green skirt.

"Shush!" You'll get us caught." Harley accompanies the words with scattered kisses to her girl's bare thighs, "Just relax and be _silent_."

Pam jumps when Harley's pink and blue pigtails disappear under the fabric of her skirt, fingers _ghosting over her clit through the black lace panties that-_

"Harley?" Pamela asks in horror, breaking Harley from her fantasy. The redhead looks at her date in shock and asks, "We're you just really-"

"You told me to do something if I was bored!"

"Masturbating wasn't on the list of things I would of suggested!"

"Sorry." Harley apologizes.

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"… So I had this day dream and was wondering if you're down with me going down on you right now-"

"Don't even _try_ , daffodil."

The blonde sighs sadly, slouches in her seat and feels a frown steel on her lips as she watches Pam eat a handful of popcorn,

"Didn't hurt to ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cutest couple tbh


	5. In a car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't spell check this or read it myself at all, sorry for any mistakes.

Harley's hands shift nervously in her lap, the cold metal encircling her wrists tight and digging into the pale flesh there, eyes flickering from the bruising skin to the woman sitting next to her.

"Red-"

Pamela's glare is enough to quite whatever the clown thought she'd offer to her argument, the redhead shakes her head slowly as she finally looks at her girlfriend, sitting there in the back of the bat-mobile like too teenagers in a police cruiser. Harley's hair is tousled in its pigtails, her makeup smeared and an absolute look of guilt on her face as Pam says bitterly,

"Don't with the excuses, I mean, I just thought when my girlfriend calls me in the middle of the night and says its an emergency," Ivy adds the last word in a terrible attempt at mocking Brooklyn accent, "I didn't expect a pet store being liberated."

"But the puppies-"

"So I left important lab results, tests and new sproutlings for a few sad animals?"

Harley pauses, bites her lip lightly, "It's a kill shelter though."

"Harley," Pam patronizingly says, "Three dogs immediately got hit by cars when they ran out the doors you held open."

"At least they died free!" Harley righteously announces, "And the Bat has to round the rest up and give them to the no-kill across town. Win-win."

Almost on cue, a man dressed as a flying rodent runs by the black car they're locked in, hands trying to catch the collar of a yorkie trotting away from him.

Harley breaks into a fit of giggles, causing Ivy to smile softly at the action. She holds onto her anger though, the plant goddess was always very good at that, and frowns when Harley pulls herself into her lap.

"What do you think you are doing, Harleen?" No nicknames, Harley grimaces at that but loops her bound hands over Ivy's shoulders, letting a dopey grin take over her features as she wiggles down on her partners lap.

"I'm sorry," Harley pouts, places a kiss against Palm's cheek, "So sorry babe." Another then, lips gently meeting the other pair as Harley tries to pry away Ivy's anger like wood planks off a boarded up window.

"Ugh," Pam groans, broken in her resolve when Harley plants a trail of kisses down her exposed neck, leaning down enough to smash her lips against Ivy's upper chest, "You win. But next Christmas you owe me at least five Christmas tree lot raids."

"Sure, sure whatever. Just kiss me." Harley welcomes the warm, wet greeting of Pam's tongue against her's, down her neck, scattered over her shoulders and-

"AH!" Pamela screams very un-Pamela like, her mouth withdrawing from Harley as a little white hamster pops up through the blonde's cleavage, its little black eyes blinking widely as it looks directly at Poison Ivy.

"Oh yeah!" Harley squeals, "Do you think Arhkam will let me have a pet? I was gonna name him Squeakers and take care of him and…"

 


	6. In the Greenhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Walks in with boombox on shoulder blasting Guess Who's Back*

The burst of yellow daffodils springs to the surface, drowning in a green sea of lush uncut grass. Among the greenery, figure flattening the lawn as it lays back against the soft turf. Hands dig into the soil below, fingertips blackening with dirt.

  
Forget-me-nots bloom on either side of them, their lovely song only heard by the red haired woman who hums along to the happy tune, her lips turning up in a smile as the blonde below her sighs lustfully at each brush against her center.

  
Jasmine flowers come to life in her hair, white dots of life gathering in the crimson waves as she brushes them to the side, lowering her mouth to suck explicitly at Harley’s breast.

  
Her breath hitches at the warm, _wet_ contact. The old oaks sway to the beat of Pamela’s heartbeat, birch trees bending to shade them from the artificial sunrays of the greenhouse ceiling. Fingers slide easily through the wetness building at the junction of the human’s thighs, pale green finger pads tapping experimentally at it.

  
Vines tangle with their legs, joining the interlocking mess. Flower pots burst as roots of nearby flora outgrow them. Hands intertwine and Ivy raises her mouth to lick into Harley’s, tasting the tart of cherries grown in one, two moments for the blonde to sink her teeth into.

  
The greenery around them shivers, _trembles_ when Harley’s open palm presses against Pamela. The song of flowers getting louder, as they make love under the oak trees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Ivy will always be my number one.


	7. Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *suggestively slides in on socks*

 

Harley is _upset_.

Her hands pull and push and bend against the metal handcuffs the flying rodent has clamped around her wrists, the tiny chain between the bracelets looped around one of the bars making up the chair’s back.

Speaking of the chair, _who_ makes these things out of steel anyway? Her butt is cold and sore _and_ she’d rather be at _Arkham_ but-

“The Joker wants you at Arkham.” Batman reminds her, again, after she’d whined again. “It’s safer for you here.”

“My safety is da last thing on your brain, _Bats_.” Harley scoffs, “You only want’a keep me away so I don’t break him out.”

Not that she _would_.

  
Her combat boots squeak too loud against the floor and the dark figure looming over his computer control panels glares a warning at her.

She just smiles innocently at him, letting it fall when he looks back to his screens. It’s rolling through camera feed of rooftops throughout Gotham City.

She’s starting to realize, _hey_ , this grainy footage looks familiar in the oddly unsettling _hey I’m in that video_ way when a little bird boy comes into the large, open room and walks up beside Batman.

“Gordon confirmed the GCPD got Ivy to Arkham fine, she only spit on three officers this time.” Robin reports, goes to continue, “Nobody died-“

On the massive screen, the footage cuts to a dark rooftop, but the night vision clearly shows Harley (hey, that’s her!) shoved up against an access door, with Poison Ivy holding her legs up and around the plant-obsessed villain.

Oh, _oh_.

Batman goes to fast forward, and even though she can’t see his face or under the mask just the way his stance goes rigid tells her his uncomfortable. _Ha!_ What a prude.

Although sped up, the movements of Pammy’s hand skirting down to her shorts and the blatantly obvious way her hand pumps rhythmically-

“I’m going to-“ Robin squeaks, his voice raising up a good few octaves, “Uh, I’ll go call Arkham and ask if Ivy is contained.”

Batman just nods.

Harley, even though, sure, she’s a little embarrassed, grins at the bird boy as he walks out and calls to him as he leaves,

“Tell her I said ‘ _thank ya Red!_ ’”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as always, and remember that reviews are the nicest thing you can do for an author. Looking forward to writing more and have a lovely day.


End file.
